Candle's Interactions
. This page is primarily focusing on the interaction of every character in Object Connects and Candle. Overview Candle cannot leave her friends being under power, getting kicked from the conversation, or seeing them as dirt, she has to do something. Candle is a loyal, strong, smart, outgoing tomboy who always enforces her messages and conversations with other people she talks by simply talking street-smart out loud in a good way. Despite her attitude, everyone in the show seems Candle as a person who cares about other people and wanting to help them to face their problem or defend it. No matter what trouble they're facing, she'll be there to defend them. Her goal is to help people but what they don't know is that she did it too good as she keeps forcing violence to do it. Main Workers Jack Of course Candle will know and talk to the host. She was there at the beginning of the episode but her interaction with him didn't last long. Status: Neutral Drinking Bird Both Candle and Drinking Bird have never interact at each other maybe because she got eliminated before Drinking Bird first appeared. Status: Neutral Contestants Avocado Despite both knowing Flashlight, both Acocado and Candle have never interacted. Status: Neutral Bocce Ball Bocce Ball met Candle and Flashlight on the train station in What Camp: Part 1 unintentional. She just ran off from them, regretting herself by doing that. Status: Neutral Cassette Tape Cassette Tape hasn't interact with Candle throughout the episodes but they both are the first ones to be out from the game. Status: Netutal Circle Candle met Circle at the kitchen unexpectedly. She isn't glad to meet him as he not only slings the frying pan at Vanilla who was Mighty at the time but also his attitude toward herself as she finds him rude and annoying. Apart from that she haven't interacted to him and never will. Status: Neutral (Most Likely Enemies) ''' Crane Flower Crane Flower is one of Flashlight's friends so of course she knows her. Both of which are trying to help the others problem like Flashlight with Toothbrush and Vanilla's Mighty. '''Positive In What Camp: Part 1, Candle places one of Crane Flower's arms to her. Negative In What Camp: Part 2, Crane Flower was told by Flashlight to eliminate Candle. Status: Friends Cotton Candy Both of them can't stand each other. They appear to be moral enemies. Positive Off screen in What Camp: Part 1, she wanted Cotton Candy to look over Vanilla, but Cotton Candy instead tried to find something to eat. Negative In What Camp: Part 1, Cotton Candy pushed Candle and stole her first treasure chest. Argue was going on until they were stopped by anyone. Candle later moved to the treasure chest no one gets. In What Camp: Part 2, Candle told Cotton Candy to "Can it." Status: Enemies Flashlight Both her and Flashlight are actually best friends. She was trying to keep Toothbrush away from Flashlight. Status: Friends Journal Both her and Journal have rarely interacted to each other. Status: Low Neutral Key Chain Both Candle and Key Chain have never meet each other throughout the episode. Status: Neutral Lantern Candle and Lantern rarely interacted at each other but she knew that she finds him annoying. Status: Neutral (Most likely enemies) Quince Both Candle and Quince have never interacted at each other throughout the episode. Status: Neutral Slimey Both of them have met at the kitchen after Circle slings a frying pan at Vanilla. Slimey came here because two of his friends were at the kitchen trying to stop Vanilla. She ended up meeting other passengers because of this. Status: Neutral Stampy Both Candle and Stampy have never interacted at each other throughout the episode. Status: Neutral Sundae Both Bocce Ball and Sundae have rarely interacted to each other. They met at the train station during the conflict that no one besides the contestants are there to get foods. Status: Neutral Thing Both Candle and Thing rarely interacted at each other. They met at the kitchen after Circle slings a frying pan at Vanilla. Status: Neutral Toothbrush Candle cannot stand Toothbrush as he only only bugs Flashlight and wants lights from her, but him going on annoyed Candle even more as she attacked him and threw him out from the compartment. Status: Enemies Vanilla Vanilla seems to be one of Candle's friends before they arrived at the train station. Like Flashlight, Candle was also protecting Vanilla and she wanted to help her with her Mighty Vanilla's problem. Status: Neutral Walky Talky Candle cannot stand to Walky Talky. He's even worse as (if not more than) Toothbrush. Both of them ended up working together as the team but it was Walky Talky's lessons that made her team placed last and up for elimination. Not only that but this caused Candle to be eliminated first. Positive In What Camp: Part 2, both of them work together to use the tree as a boat to swim across back to the shore. Negative Off screen in What Camp: Part 2, Walky Talky have made his team lose due to his lessons. Status: Enemies Yogurt Cup Candle hadn't interacted with Yogurt Cup, apart from Yogurt Cup cannot talk. Status: Neutral Category:Series Category:Interactions